


We've Gotta Have It?

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/F, References to She's Gotta Have It (s1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Chantal notes the similarities between Miss Nola Bordelon and Miss Nova Darling.SPOILERS for the end ofShe’s Gotta Have It(2017) season one





	We've Gotta Have It?

.

.

Chantal stops walking near that dresser so often that she’s gotta be doing it on purpose. Posing in her cheekies and tilting her head just enough that the shorter curls of her hair slip forward from where she normally keeps them.

She radiates joy from there. Warmth and hesitance too, like the first time Nova had caught her nearly sneaking out. Now, though, maybe it’s a vantage point. All the better to see Nova with.

“All I’m saying is that it’s not a bad comparison.” Chan’s hands come up to her hips while Nova groans. Chantal strolls her way back to the bed and kneels against the edge. “You are both brilliant, passionate artists. You’re closing out your season with someone unafraid to challenge you.”

Nova’s eyes dance. “Oh, we’re calling it challenging now?”

“Mhm.” Chantal holds her ground on her end of the bed. “I’m all about the challenge.”

She does have a way of reigning Nova in. Everybody’s always got something to say, but Chan’s the one who asks. The one who normally forces Nova to find her own answers.

Still, Nova lifts up onto her own knees, so she can meet Chantal head on. “So, who does that make you? You’re not Opal.”

“I—“

“You don’t have a garden. I do.”

Chantal rolls her eyes, but she smiles through it. “Fine. It’s not an exact translation, Nova. I don’t have to be anyone.” It’s a cop out, and she knows it. She crawls through the distance between them. Massages her way down Nova’s arms just to disengage Nova. “Just yours.”

Nova pushes through the cuteness. “See, you’re corny enough to be Jamie.”

Chantal shoves at the same arm she’d been caressing. “Take that back. I’m Mars if I’m anyone.”

Nova laughs, so Chantal gets as cute and annoying as she can. Settles right against Nova’s chest and says, “Please,  _mami_?” Nova shakes her head. Chantal scoops down to peck her neck. “Please,  _mami_?” Nova holds strong until Chantal’s fingers slip onto her stomach. “Who am I?”

Nova should say Jamie again, or Greer, just to get Chantal especially fired up, but her girl’s got this hunger in her eyes like it’s more than just a joke of a question. They spend most of their time working on Nova.

“You tell me.”

Chan blinks in that answer. She chuckles, and it’s all air. That hunger fades into fear, and Chantal traces a frantic circle on Nova’s skin. Nova knows better than to stop the machinations. So, she talks again.

“Honestly, Chantal? Tell me who you are.”

Chantal’s grin goes cheeky. “Thought I been showing you. I can show you again.”

“Running from the real,” Nova starts, “Sounds like you’re more Nola than me.”

Chantal rolls her eyes and brings her hands back to herself. “I was trying to be cute.”

“You don’t have to try with me.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” She sinks back onto her heels. “Why’s it gotta be more than what it was? I just wanted to crawl up onto you and say, ‘My Nova darling,’ that’s all.”

Nova nods. “You can do that. Or, we could get real for a second. I’ll share too.”

“You will?”

“Mhm.”

Chantal searches Nova’s eyes for a sincerity that’s always there. “Fine. But we’re not cutting up any expensive dresses to do it.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two still, deeply. thoughts on this? them? the new Nola Darling?


End file.
